


Loveaholic Robotronic

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, CEO Park Yoochun, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Human Jaejoong, M/M, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong is a stripper at a popular robot club called "Loveoholic". Most people that go there and see Jaejoong say that he's too beautiful to be human. Yoochun isn't sure either, but he finds out the most pleasurable way that Jaejoong is indeed human.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	Loveaholic Robotronic

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"Humans."

Jaejoong looked towards the derisive scoff and just masked his own. He turned back to the mirror, eyes accustomed to the bright lights above his vanity. "Hey, Hyunjoong. What's wrong with you today? Cockroach in the circuitry?"

"Fuck off. Why do you even try?"

Jaejoong smiled at his reflection and added another dark line of kohl under his eyes. "Because humans like their own kind."

Hyunjoong scoffed again and moved across the room to his own mirror and vanity. Jaejoong watched for a moment. It was true; that mess of metal and fake skin didn’t have to work as hard as Jaejoong did for his tips and wages, but what Jaejoong said was true, too. He'd had more than one business man tell him that the twitches and sensitivity of human skin was better than anything manufactured.

Jaejoong finished his light make up, adding a layer of pink gloss to his lips. He started his hair next, making sure there were no dark roots showing under the burgundy sheen.

Other strippers came and went, leaving in barely there outfits and returning naked and flushed and smelling of semen. Jaejoong kept his eyes on himself and carefully picked out his outfit. Hyunjoong was performing before him, and Jaejoong knew he'd have to step it up if he wanted money. Hyunjoong was popular enough that a lot of men would spend all their money on him.

His stomach growled and Jaejoong glared at himself. He needed a client tonight. He put his hands on his stomach, fingers spread around his abs. Frowning at the mirror, he turned to the side. His broad shoulders flowed down to his tiny waist, frame covered with muscles. He smiled, just a little and decided he'd be all right. He wasn't sickly. Not yet, and his ribs weren't protruding.

If he could land a client tonight then he'd have enough money for food for a couple days. Until the next show anyway.

Hyunjoong shot a rude comment about humans being unnecessary in this business, and Jaejoong ignored him as the robot left.

And Jaejoong was alone. He smirked at his reflection and moved to his changing room. The irritation at Hyunjoong made choosing an outfit easy. Jaejoong dressed carefully, making sure his outfit wasn't too ostentatious. A tight black singlet molded to his chest and melted seamlessly over the pair of tight black shorts that outlined his cock and ass. A silvery mesh of fabric flowed over his head and down body in waves, hitting just below his waist. The metallic boots followed the curve of his calf and knees, up to mid-thigh. He added metallic cuffs on his forearms, the ones that had short chains hanging from them.

The last thing he added was a silver mask that covered half of his face.

He spun in his outfit, making sure it'd be easy to move. He had twenty minutes on stage. Mentally, he ran through his routine, counting the time that each piece of the costume would come off.

A metallic voice echoed through his room: "Hero, you're on in three."

Jaejoong made one more check of his appearance and left the room, the heel of the boot clacked on the wood floors. He moved through the dark hallways of _Loveaholic_ on automatic. He didn't need the night vision most robots had; he'd walked these halls for the last five years.

He stopped at the stage, taking a deep breath. It had already been cleared of whatever performance Hyunjoong had done and set up for his. Jaejoong waited for his cue for only a few seconds, having timed it perfectly. He walked onto the stage and the men in the audience cheered hearing his footsteps.

"Gentleman," a young voice said, ambiguous to gender, "please welcome, Hero."

Jaejoong turned to the side, head lowered as a spot light hit him. The crowd cheered louder. He wondered how many he'd already pleasured, or how many had already seen him perform. He wondered how many of them were broke because Hyunjoong had gone first.

The silvery top floated in the drafts from the air conditioner. A slow beat filled the room, and Jaejoong rolled his hips, keeping time. He lifted one hand above his head, so the men could see his body, see as his erection hardened in his pants. Stiffly, he moved his arms and legs, like he was an old fashioned robot, and then, at the right beat, launched into his dance.

The mesh top twirled around his head, off and then on his arms. He twisted it around his bare thighs, and then flicked it out, using it to tease his skin, pebbled with anticipation.

He walked along the edge of the stage, smiling and grinning and licking his lips at the business men that reached to caress his thighs. The lights flashed blue and silver around him, over and over, dizzying, reflecting.

He left the mesh top around one man's neck, and then proceeded to the other side of the stage, twirling and rolling his hands. His hips constantly moved to the beat in steady thrusts. Pleasure soared through his skin as he pulled the tank top off. Light glinted off the piercing in his navel.

Jaejoong didn't need to fake his smile or his pleasure. He loved performing, he loved being wanted by so many men. He loved the attention.

It was the pay that sucked.

He started unzipping a boot, but the crowd cried out, begging him to leave them on. He bent over, turning his head, a teasing smile on his lips. He ran his hands over the back of his thighs, and instead pulled the shorts off, stepping out of them gracefully. His dick pulsed in the cool air, his body shivered and he stroked himself, adding it to the dance. In not time, his hand was slick with prcome, his cock shiny with the clear liquid.

Jaejoong spread his legs and bent over completely, hands behind his back. He grabbed the chains and fell to his knees, pretending to be bound, writhing his knees back and forth. One hand dropped to his ass, finger slipping into his dry entrance and he cried out, not having to fake that either.

The cheers from the men faded as pleasure obscured his sense. He fucked his finger, gripping that arm tightly. Sweat gathered on his skin. With his other fingers, he played with the length of the chain, and then did something he didn't normally do. But he had to eat.

He swirled the chain against his entrance, teasing his body with it. When he pushed his finger back into himself, the chain went with it, and his body spasmed. With a moan, he rolled on his back, his feet hung off the stage. Eager hands touched his thighs and stomach as he fucked himself with the chain. A foreign hand curled around his erection, and Jaejoong's eyes flew open.

Through the pleasured haze, he saw dark eyes, long hair, and wide cheeks. A smirk curved his plump lips. Jaejoong's shimmering top was still around his neck. The man licked his lips and Jaejoong moaned, head thrown back.

He forced himself away from their touches, away from their looks and jeers. He kneeled in the middle of the stage, stroked his cock only a few more times and then cried out, coming hard, shooting white strands all over the stage. The lights went out, and Jaejoong's panting echoed through the room. He blinked, getting accustomed to the darkness, and despite his pleasured body, he cleaned up his mess. In a daze, he moved, gathering his clothes and then went backstage.

Jaejoong leaned against a wall in the dark, trying to catch his breath. The next stripper was announced. With a deep breath, he pushed away and went to his dressing room to clean up. He'd shower later, for now he just wanted out of the costume, out of the make up and get that stranger's searing gaze out of his mind.

He tore off the remnants of the costume and pulled on sweatpants and a white ribbed tank. After putting on slippers, he went into the makeup room. Hyunjoong and Kyujong glared at him, arms crossed.

"What?" Jaejoong demanded.

"You're such a whore," Kyujong snapped.

"Part of the job description," Jaejoong said.

Kyujong sniffed. "What was that? Fucking yourself, on stage."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't get too mad," Hyunjoong said. "He needs to do something to get customers from us."

Kyujong simpered at him, and Jaejoong rolled his eyes. He turned to the mirror, dismissing them and started removing his makeup.

The control pad next to his mirror suddenly flashed green, and Jaejoong mentally cheered.

"It worked," Jaejoong said, and pointed at the console.

"Slut," Hyunjoong said.

"Robot," Jaejoong replied, and then laughed as they both glared at him. He didn't know why they were so mad. Both of their panels were green too. They had clients.

Jaejoong quickly removed his stage makeup and then applied a little more to cover the bags under his eyes. He ignored the two machines, and hurried to his room again. The shower he had decided to skip was now a necessity. He stripped on his way to the small bathroom. He showered fast, using the robots’ cleaning tools and supplies. It stung only for a moment, since his body wasn’t exactly equipped for the harsh chemicals, but he’d been using it long enough that it didn’t hurt him. And with a client, he needed to be clean inside and out. He shut the water off and grabbed his robe. The faster he dressed, the sooner he could get the hell out of this place for the night.  
  
In keeping with the theme of the night, Jaejoong wore tight, black slacks, and a silver button down shirt (which he left mostly opened) with short sleeves. The cuffs went back on his forearms and he added a necklace and changed his nipple piercing to a double-sided star stud.

Contemplating, Jaejoong smiled and wore the silvery boots, and pulled his pants over the top of them.

He made sure his hair was still nice, and then grabbed the keys to his apartment and left his room and headed to the receiving room.

There were four men there, waiting for their pleasure, and Jaejoong's breath caught in his throat when he saw the man from his performance. His cock twitched and Jaejoong swayed. The man smiled, and the rest of the world disappeared. He moved to Jaejoong.

The man wore a black suit, black shirt, and a gray patterned tie. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Fingers brushed the back of Jaejoong's cheek.

The man still had Jaejoong's top. He twisted it and then put it around Jaejoong neck, turning it into a scarf.

"Do you mind keeping me company tonight?" the man whispered. His voice was so deep, his lips barely moved.

Jaejoong licked his lips and whispered, "It would be my pleasure."

Those plump lips spread in a gorgeous smile and Jaejoong felt faint again.

"You're human," he said and offered his arm.

Jaejoong nodded and slipped his hand around the man's elbow. They were the same height. "Ever since I was born."

The man laughed. Jaejoong barely remembered to check out, and then they left the dim club and flowed with all the other beings in the wee hours of the morning. The neon lights swirled around them, obscuring the darkness to alleys and doorways.

"May I ask your name?" Jaejoong asked.

The man smiled and replied, "Park Yoochun. Dare I ask yours?"

Jaejoong returned his smile. "Kim Jaejoong."

He looked shocked.

Jaejoong laughed, covering his mouth with his free hand. "I don't mind. I like it more when a man whispers my name into my skin."

Those dark eyes smoldered and Jaejoong had a feeling the man would have taken him right there on the street if there weren't so many people around.

Something buzzed against Jaejoong's side, and with an apology, Yoochun let him go and removed a slim cell phone from his pocket. He steered Jaejoong to the side of a building, out of the rush of people.

He spoke quietly into the phone, and Jaejoong didn't try to listen. He shut his eyes and leaned against the cool stone and soaked in the heat of the man's body. The neon lights from the District flashed behind his eyelids. He wasn't surprised when lips pressed against his. His hands found their way into Yoochun's open jacket, around his trim waist. Their bodies settled together as the kiss softened, and then deepened. Jaejoong hummed in pleasure, hips leaving the wall and pushing against Yoochun's in the same steady beat that their tongues reached for the other’s mouth.

"How are you human?" Yoochun whispered. "I don't quite believe it. You're absolutely perfect. Beautiful, strong, sensual."

"My best traits," Jaejoong replied with a grin against lips.

Yoochun matched his smile and kissed him. They stayed together, molded and pressed against the wall. Yoochun's phone buzzed again, and reluctantly, he ended the kiss, pulling away and staring at Jaejoong's eyes.

"I meant to take you to dinner, but there are problems within my company, and I have to go to my office."

Jaejoong smiled. "I'm yours for as long as you want to keep me, so the decision is yours."

"You don't mind? It'll be quite boring for you."

"It'll give me a chance to rest, so when you do want me ... " Jaejoong trailed off and licked his lips.

Yoochun moaned. Their lips touched just as Yoochun's phone buzzed again. He pushed himself away and offered his arm. Jaejoong smiled and took it. He leaned against Yoochun and followed as Yoochun walked quickly through the crowds. Around a few corners, a gorgeous black car waited by the curb. A man--robot, Jaejoong corrected--opened the back of the car and Yoochun ushered Jaejoong into the dark.

Jaejoong settled into the leather seat and sighed, head back, eyes shut. Yoochun sat next to him, said something to the driver and then pulled Jaejoong close. They kissed again and Jaejoong lost himself in the feel of Yoochun's body under his fingers and the heat from car.

"Addicting," Yoochun accused, lips feathering down Jaejoong's neck.

"It keeps me in business," Jaejoong replied.

Yoochun chuckled. His fingers trailed up Jaejoong's chest, undoing the buttons. His hand landed warm on his chest, just below his nipple. Jaejoong gasped as his fingers moved, back and forth, finding, but not playing with, the piercing. Their lips met again, and Jaejoong turned in the seat, pushing eagerly. Yoochun gripped his hips, pulling him close. Jaejoong climbed over his lip, knees on the seat. Yoochun's hands slid to Jaejoong's waist and then curved around his back, untucking the shirt.

It slipped from his shoulders and landed on the floor of the car.

Yoochun moaned. He wrapped his arms around Jaejoong and lowered him to the seat. It was uncomfortable, but Jaejoong had made out in worse places.

Yoochun's erection pressed into his thigh. Jaejoong lifted a leg to the back of the seat and set his other foot on the floor. Yoochun twisted his hips, pressed against him and moaned into his mouth. He rolled his hips down forcefully, and Jaejoong broke away from the kiss with a whimper.

"Touch my skin, beautiful," Yoochun whispered. "Please. I need to feel your skin."

Shaking, Jaejoong pulled at Yoochun's shirt and yanked it from his pants. His hands landed on Yoochun's lower back, fingers spread. He lifted up.

With a groan, Yoochun dropped his face to Jaejoong's neck, mouthing at the skin through the sheer mesh scarf.

Jaejoong moved his hands, over the shirt and Yoochun thrust lightly against him even as he pulled off his jacket. The heat in the car escalated. Jaejoong tried to reign himself in as he unbuttoned Yoochun's shirt. He wanted to rip the shirt open, but the shirt felt and looked expensive.

Yoochun stilled his hands and unbuttoned only three of the black onyx buttons before pulling the shirt over his head.

Jaejoong licked his lips. Yoochun's pale skin was shadowed with lithe muscles. He put his hands flat on Yoochun's stomach and lifted his head, catching Yoochun's dusky nipple in his mouth. Yoochun moaned, kneeling. He grabbed Jaejoong's head, fingers pulling at his hair, holding him close. Jaejoong rolled the nipple under his tongue, biting it lightly before sucking it into his mouth roughly. Yoochun's little whimpers spurred him on. He cupped Yoochun's erection through his pants, pushing and relaxing, not really stroking.

The car stopped and a faint beep sounded through the car.

Yoochun moaned in disappointment, and then forced himself away from Jaejoong, sitting on the farthest side of the seat.

Jaejoong stayed sprawled out, eyes hooded as he stared at Yoochun.

Yoochun's eyes raked over Jaejoong's body and he licked his lips. "Time out."

Jaejoong laughed. He stretched his shoulders, lifted his hips and moaned, letting one hand drop to his crotch. "Fine."

Yoochun handed him his shirt and Jaejoong sat up so he could slip it on. Yoochun buttoned it up, kissing his lips. Distracted from his own shirt and jacket.

"Yoochun," Jaejoong whispered. "Teasing."

"I know. Agonizing, isn't it?"

"Yes."

They buttoned up the bare minimum of buttons, and with one last kiss, Yoochun pulled away. He did not look happy.

Jaejoong touched his cheek. "Don't worry, handsome. I'm yours for the night, remember?"

Yoochun took his wrist and kissed Jaejoong's palm. With a sigh, he knocked on the window. The door opened, and Yoochun climbed out. Jaejoong followed him. They were in an underground parking garage. The servants--all robots, Jaejoong noticed--bowed at Yoochun as he moved the short distance to an elevator. Two of the servants entered with them, and Yoochun used the mirrored walls to fix his clothes and straighten his hair.

"So handsome," Jaejoong said, touching his arm.

Yoochun smiled at him through the mirror. The elevator arrived and opened to a posh receiving room, complete with couches and a desk and expensive art along the walls. Only the bare minimum of lights let them see as Jaejoong followed Yoochun through the halls. He traveled them as easily as Jaejoong traveled the halls of _Loveaholic_.

Another servant bowed at him from a door and opened it. Yoochun acknowledged the robot by name, thanked him and then let Jaejoong in ahead. The office was beautiful, with a large mahogany desk in front of a window with the view of the city. There were business degrees on the wall, framed art in other places. The colors were dark, mixed with brighter accents. Despite the expense and authority the room proclaimed, Jaejoong felt at ease.

And on the desk was a placard. It had Yoochun's name on it, followed by his job title and the company name. That explained all the robot servants.

Jaejoong's eyes widened and he said, "You're the CEO of Seoul Robotics?"

Yoochun grinned. "Um, surprise? My company manufactures your competition."

Jaejoong laughed. "You should try harder. The men love me more."

"I don't doubt that." Yoochun led him to a couch and sat them down. Their lips met again. Yoochun's body shook with constrained desire.

"Please rest and get comfortable. Are you hungry?"

Jaejoong nodded.

"Okay. Dinner in the office. It won't be the first time." Yoochun stood up.

Jaejoong removed the mesh shirt from around his neck and then bent over. He rolled his pant legs up and unzipped one of his boots.

Yoochun whimpered, and Jaejoong looked up as he pulled the boot off. "Yes?"

Yoochun licked his lips. "Those boots are ... sexy."

"I like them," Jaejoong replied. He pulled the other one off. Aware of Yoochun's gaze, he deliberately stretched, so the unbuttoned shirt slipped down, revealing his pale shoulder and collarbone.

"Seductress," Yoochun growled and turned away.

Jaejoong smiled and settled into the couch, relaxing almost immediately from the comfort. He put his legs up, curled on his side and watched as Yoochun tried to ignore him and get to work. He snatched his office phone and dialed a number. The other's gaze came his way again and again. Jaejoong let his eyes shut and Yoochun's deep voice filled the room. Jaejoong didn't listen to the one-sided conversation, but let his voice soak into his skin. He fell asleep for a little while. A servant woke him for dinner, and Jaejoong tried not to eagerly inhale the meat and noodles provided.

Yoochun was still on the phone. "Yes, I know ... Absolutely not ... Yes, we have the technology, but no, we won't do that, we _can't_ do that ... It'll cause an uprising that we won't win. ... Of course not ... No. Changmin, don't even think about it. ... You need the funding. ... Yes, you can. I know you can. ... Yes, I know you're a genius."

The conversation confused Jaejoong a little. He knew about the way of robotics. Robots were manufactured for service and pleasure. Nothing more than that. Despite how human they looked and acted, all robots were property, and their owners had complete control over them.

 _Loveaholic_ leased its robots from the manufacturer, who Jaejoong assumed was Seoul Robotics. A fraction of their earnings went to the club, just like Jaejoong's, and the rest went to the owner, or Yoochun. Jaejoong wasn't owned, so he kept his earnings. Robots did not need to eat. They didn't get sick nor need hospital care. They required routine maintenance once a month and a system upgrade every six months or so. But because of their intelligence, they were not allowed to do forced, menial labor - there were drones for that.

The rights and lives of robots had been a hot debate topic for the last ten years. Some thought they were too smart, others thought they should be allowed more freedom.

Jaejoong had been more worried about eating in the last ten years to even care about it.

When he was through eating, Jaejoong returned to the couch. He curled on his side, face toward the back of the couch and listened to Yoochun's side of the conversation, trying to follow the schematics and numbers. Lulled by his voice, it was easy to sleep again.

He woke up to lips on his neck and fingers at his pants, undoing them. He moaned and spread his legs, hips rising. His cock was already hard, so whoever this was had played with him before he woke up.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you awake yet?"

Yoochun's voice. Jaejoong smiled without opening his eyes. His pants were peeled from his legs and Jaejoong bent his knees, legs opening. Warm hands ran up his bare skin. Fingers cupped his balls through his boxers, but a moment later, those were gone too.

Yoochun settled between his legs. With a firm grip on his hips, Yoochun kissed up Jaejoong's stomach. His shirt had been unbuttoned. Jaejoong opened his eyes in surprise as Yoochun closed his mouth around his pierced nipple. He gripped the arm of the couch tightly as pleasure spiked through his sleep-worn body.

Yoochun wore only his dress pants, and they were already open, his cock hanging out. Jaejoong moaned and reached for it, fingers curling around its heat. Yoochun shuddered and kissed higher, teasing the dips of his collarbones and then sucking light red marks into his neck. With a firm direction, Yoochun turned their bodies, falling to his knees while Jaejoong twisted so he was more sitting on the couch. Yoochun pulled his hips, and settled between Jaejoong's legs. He continued his attentions on Jaejoong's chest, hands running up and down Jaejoong's thighs.

Yoochun left a wet imprint of teeth and lips down Jaejoong's shaking abs. His cock was hard against his stomach, leaking and twitching from Yoochun's touch and care. His breath came out in pants, and his hips bucked up again and again, wanting more.

Yoochun, it seemed, was more patient than Jaejoong.

His fingers curled around Jaejoong's cock, and Jaejoong moaned his name, head pushing against the couch, fingers turning white-knuckled where he gripped the couch.

"Touch me, Jaejoong," Yoochun said, voice rumbling through Jaejoong's body.

With a gasp, Jaejoong grabbed Yoochun's shoulders, and the man shivered.

"Better," he whispered. His lips were so close to Jaejoong's dick that Jaejoong could feel each breath, each shiver, each touch inside him, deep and needy. His body thrummed with pleasure and anticipation. He couldn't remember the last time someone took such time and care into his pleasure.

The first touch of Yoochun's tongue to the tip of his cock had Jaejoong screaming, hips rising and fingers tangling in Yoochun's long hair. His cock pulsed, consumed in heat and then sliding down, trapped and squeezed. Jaejoong's legs stretched, his body sagged and his hips rose, sliding his cock deeper into Yoochun's throat.

"Oh, fuck me," Jaejoong gasped, head light and spinning.

Yoochun chuckled and Jaejoong cried out from the vibrations. Fingers touched the curves of his ass, and with an eager whine, Jaejoong grabbed behind his knees and lifted his legs to give Yoochun access.

A single finger slipped over his entrance.

Jaejoong gasped out a _fuckpleasenow_.

Yoochun’s finger pushed against the puckered opening, and then his mouth was gone from Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong’s whimper morphed into a whine of pleasure when his tongue and his fingers pushed into his body. Jaejoong rolled his hips up, begging for more, voice echoing around the dark office. Yoochun lapped at his entrance while pumping his finger in and out of him. He added a second finger and Jaejoong tried not to squirm.

“E-enough, please, please, Yoochun, please. Enough.”

Yoochun kissed the bend in his hip and then ran his tongue up Jaejoong’s cock. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, god, please, I love being stretched open by a cock more than fingers.”

Yoochun smiled. He slowly withdrew his fingers. His mouth closed around Jaejoong’s nipple and he sucked softly, licking at the piercing. Jaejoong let go of his legs, hooking them around Yoochun’s body. Their erections brushed and Jaejoong moaned, gripping Yoochun’s lower back and trying to press against him.

“Horny?” he whispered with a laugh.

Jaejoong whined in frustration. “God, I need you, please.”

Yoochun smiled slowly and kissed him just as slowly. Jaejoong huffed impatiently. Yoochun’s hands rubbed his inner thighs, trying to calm him down probably, but it just made it worse.

Jaejoong threw his head back and Yoochun moved his mouth to Jaejoong’s neck.

“Please, Yoochun, please, oh god, please fuck me. I need you. Fuck me, please.”

Yoochun licked Jaejoong’s earlobe. “This is why I hate robots,” he whispered. “They’re programmed to beg me, they’re programmed to feel, but it’s never this primal. It’s never this real.”

Jaejoong whimpered. “God, we can … fuck, discuss this after you’ve fucked me?”

Yoochun chuckled. “And they don’t ever show such impatience.”

Yoochun forced another kiss on him, his fingers tightened on Jaejoong’s thighs, his hips jerked forward and his cock caught on the underside of Jaejoong’s ass. With a growl, Yoochun grabbed his cock and held it against Jaejoong’s entrance. It wasn’t slick enough or stretched enough, but Jaejoong didn’t care. He cried out Yoochun’s name just as the man thrust forward, forcing himself in. He pulled out and then pushed in again, over and over until he was slamming his body against Jaejoong’s, his cock in as deep as it could go.

Jaejoong’s mouth hung open in a low moan, his hips rose to meet each thrust. Yoochun sped up, or tried, but the angle was wrong. With another growl, he sat back, cock falling from Jaejoong’s body. He grabbed Jaejoong’s hips and pushed, and in the haze of his mind, Jaejoong understood and rolled over, kneeling on the floor. He laid his upper body on the couch. Yoochun spread his ass and thrust his cock back into his body. Jaejoong cried out into the cushion, fist clenching at the brutal pace.

Yoochun’s heat hovered over his back. Lips touched his neck and then that low voice coiled through Jaejoong, whispering, “And a robot can handle this. Humans are so fragile.”

Jaejoong moaned in anticipation. Yoochun gripped his hips tightly, pulling him back as he thrust forward. Pain warred with pleasure in Jaejoong’s body, with pleasure winning. He squirmed, orgasm stealing his breath as it ran up and around him. Without stopping, Yoochun changed the angle, hitting shallow and going deeper. Jaejoong shivered, unaware of the words and noises leaving his throat.

A strong burst of pleasure made him shoot up, pushing up with his hands and changing the angle again.

“Fuck, Yoochun!”

Yoochun slammed Jaejoong down and thrust up, keeping the pace at the new angle.

Jaejoong moved a hand to his cock, and Yoochun growled in reprimand, but it was too late, and after only two strokes, Jaejoong came hard, splattering his release all over the expensive suede couch. He collapsed, back heaving as he recovered. Yoochun’s thrusts went erratic, his breathing labored.

Jaejoong cradled his head on his arms and smiled as little bursts of pleasure zinged around his body.

“Want you … mouth … now.”

Jaejoong shivered and turned. Yoochun grunted as he slipped from Jaejoong’s body, but recovered quickly. He held his cock down, and Jaejoong opened his mouth. Yoochun twisted his hand in Jaejoong’s hair and pulled his head forward, and his cock slammed into Jaejoong’s throat. He gagged once, and Yoochun moaned and Jaejoong smirked internally. He took Yoochun deeper than was comfortable, gagging himself. His hands scrabbled on his hips, only slightly faked, and Yoochun’s cock pulsed in his mouth. Jaejoong whimpered, trying for more, and gagging again. The first splash of come hit deep in this throat and Jaejoong coughed, eyes watering immediately. Yoochun held him in place, fucking his throat through his orgasm.

Jaejoong swallowed and tried not to gag it all back up.

“Fuck and … fuck … Robots don’t have that gag reflex.”

Jaejoong took a deep breath and slowly pulled back. He licked Yoochun’s cock and sucked the last bit of come from the tip.

Yoochun gasped and then smiled down at him, fingers running softly over his cheeks. “And I love that humans want to cuddle.”

Jaejoong laughed and reached up, hooking his arms around Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun lifted him up and they sat on the couch, curled together. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

“Will you come and soak in a tub with me?” Yoochun whispered.

“Fuck yes.”

Yoochun smiled. “Good, and then breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Jaejoong said, eyes finding a clock. It was almost four am. “What about you? You haven’t slept.”

“I’m used to it. I’ll sleep for a little while. What time do you have to be back before I get charged for another night with you?”

“Seven.”

Yoochun buried his face in Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Hmm, then I guess we’ll take a nap first, and then take a bath, and then go out to breakfast, and lunch, and find out if I can fuck you satisfactorily in the back of my car.”

Jaejoong pushed him away and looked at him closely.

“What?” Yoochun asked. “I don’t want to let you go yet.”

Jaejoong knew better than to accept this offer of what sounded like an amazing day. He knew better than to let a rich, businessman get close to him, but another day meant more money, which meant more food. And besides, Yoochun was gorgeous and nice and an amazing lover. It wouldn’t hurt to spend a day with him.

♥♥Five♥♥Months♥♥Later♥♥

“You sure?” Minwoo asked.

Jaejoong met his boss’s eyes.

Noh Minwoo had been running _Loveaholic_ for almost twelve years. Jaejoong had seen him with long blond hair, short short black hair and various style changes. Now he wore a beautiful suit, white shirt open. His black dark hair fell into his eyes. He was beautiful enough to be a robot. As the only other human at _Loveaholic_ , they’d been really close. Closer than boss and employee should have been.

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

Minwoo sighed. “Where am I going to get another human as pretty as you?”

With a smirk, Jaejoong replied, “Nowhere. Wasn’t that my selling point? The prettiest human in the world.”

“I’ll give you three weeks.”

“What?” Jaejoong asked, confused.

Minwoo sighed again. “If this doesn’t work out, and I don’t know why it wouldn’t, your eyes are like hearts right now, but if it doesn’t work out, you have three weeks and I’ll hire you back.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Thanks, Woo. I appreciate it.”

“Just be careful okay? The human heart is a fragile thing. Not easily replaceable.”

“I know. I’ll come by and visit.”

Minwoo rose from his desk and gave Jaejoong a hug.

Jaejoong left the office and went back to his room to pack his few belongings.

The truth was, Jaejoong already had another job. Or at least a possible job. An agent in a company had heard of him from some pervert or another, and he’d come to see Jaejoong’s show. Siwon hadn’t believed him when he said he was human, but after a thorough body inspection (and a few orgasms) he’d deemed Jaejoong completely human. Siwon had dragged him to the studio, made him sit for some shots, and offered him a contract. There were advertising companies that refused to hire robots no matter how beautiful they were. Jaejoong was too good to pass up.

The only complication had been his contract at _Loveaholic_. And now it was done. He felt almost free, although he’d never felt trapped at the club.

Jaejoong went to his apartment and threw his bags on the floor. He’d unpack later. He’d saved enough over the last couple of weeks to have some food money before his first modeling job. He was so excited. Something new, something different. Something worthwhile. He wasn’t sure if he deserved such a thing, but he wasn’t going to say no.

It was almost three in the afternoon, and Jaejoong wanted to be across town by five. He showered quickly and dressed in tight jeans, ankle boots and a plain white t-shirt. He threw on a leather jacket and a black, studded beanie. He wore sunglasses against the glare of the sun.

It was a long walk to a building he’d only been to once, but he didn’t mind. It gave him time to think.

Park Yoochun had been attentive in the last five months. Jaejoong refused to let him pay him more than he had to, because Jaejoong didn’t want to feel like Yoochun felt obligated. They fucked (a lot), but it was the mornings after, sharing coffee or breakfast or an early lunch that Jaejoong loved the most. Yoochun’s smile invaded his dreams and had him grinning for no reason.

He hadn’t told Yoochun his contract was ending at the club. He wanted it to be a surprise.

He arrived at the Seoul Robotics office building only a few minutes before five. The receptionist (a robot) looked at him skeptically when he said he wanted to talk to Yoochun, but she called up and nodded a few times, and then told Jaejoong he could go on up to the top floor. In the elevator, Jaejoong was nervous. He’d never seriously thought of Yoochun not wanting him, of Yoochun only needing him to satisfy a carnal desire.

But, well, he came this far.

The elevator dinged and a young woman (robot) led him to Yoochun’s office.

“Thanks you, Haley,” Yoochun said and winked at her.

She sighed forlornly as she looked between the two of them, and then left. Jaejoong smiled at Yoochun as he moved across the room. Yoochun’s suit jacket lay over the couch. His tie was loose, his white shirt already unbuttoned.

“What’s with her?” Jaejoong asked, sitting in a chair.

Yoochun smiled and leaned back. “She’s a hopeless romantic, and she hopes that one of the men that comes into my office will be my soul mate.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Soul mate, huh?”

“Yeah. She’s usually wrong.”

“Usually?”

Yoochun nodded, eyes darkening, and Jaejoong froze, staring.

“So what’s up, beautiful?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and looked away, the moment broken. “I … um, well, you always come to find me at the club, but I won’t be there anymore.”

“What? Why?”

With a smile, Jaejoong met his eyes again. “I have a better job.”

“Good.” Yoochun leaned forward. “What is it?”

Jaejoong handed Yoochun the contract Siwon wanted him to sign. He had to take it in the next morning. “Modeling. I want to do it, but I don’t really understand the legalese in the contract.”

Yoochun nodded as he started reading it. “Damn, Jaejoong, you are amazing enough to be a model.”

“T-thanks.”

Yoochun read the contract twice and nodded. “I don’t see anything wrong with it, or with what he’s going to pay you. It’s very fair.”

“I thought so. But, there’s only one problem.”

“What problem?”

“The agency is here, downtown, and my apartment is in the District, and it took me almost two hours to walk here. It won’t be that bad, but I was thinking that maybe …” Jaejoong trailed off, nerves resurfacing. He heard Yoochun stand but wasn’t prepared for him to suddenly drop to his knees in front of him. Their eyes met and Yoochun rubbed his hands up and down Jaejoong’s jean-clad thighs.

Jaejoong leaned forward and their lips met for only a moment.

“Which do you want?” Yoochun asked.

“Huh?”

“I can give you an apartment to live in; god knows I have enough of them that are empty right now. Or you can move in with me.”

Jaejoong smiled, suddenly shy and blushing. He’d wanted to live with Yoochun, but hadn’t expected the other to want to live with him.

“I understand why you don’t want to live with me,” Yoochun said. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to fuck me in return for anything, and if you have your own apartment, I can charge you rent, just like anyone else—“

Jaejoong kissed him to shut up his rambling. “Let me live with you.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. I was going to ask you if you had an extra room, but you just offered me a whole apartment, just so I won’t feel used, but I don’t feel used when I’m with you.”

“Good. When can you move in?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Tonight?”

Those expressive eyes darkened, lids lowered. In a deep voice, Yoochun said, “I’m not sure. As soon as you move in, I’m going to want to christen every room as a couple.”

Jaejoong put his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders and dropped to his knees so their bodies were flush. “Then I am definitely moving in tonight. Should we christen your office first?”

Yoochun growled, captured Jaejoong’s lips in a kiss and forced him to the floor. Jaejoong was going to take that as a yes.


End file.
